1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, more particularly, to an electronic device including a housing and a latching module.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such tablet computers, mobile phones, and various other devices, include a housing and a display panel. The display panel is often fixed to the housing via a plurality of screws. However, disassembling or assembling of the electronic device is troublesome. In addition, the overall aesthetic appearance of the electronic device will not be very good because of the visible screws. The display panel is also often adhered to the housing via adhesive, which may damage the display panel due to the amount of force needed to disassemble the display panel from the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.